spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Spin Off Kings Season One
Season One of Spin Off Kings ran from August 12, 2018 to September 30, 2018. The host this season was FireMatch. Top 10 Elimination Table For just the infoboxes, click here: Spin Off Kings Infoboxes Info * WINNER - This competitor won the competition as a whole. * RUNNER-UP - This competitor got second place in the competition as a whole. * IN - This competitor was safe during the round, but didn't win or get top three. * WON/WIN - This competitor won the round by writing the best episode. * LOW - This competitor was in the bottom two but wasn't eliminated. * HIGH - This competitor was in the top three for that episode. * ELIMINATED/ELIM - This competitor was eliminated. * DISQUALIFIED/DQ - This competitor failed to meet the deadline and was disqualified. * 'RETURN/RET '- This competitor was able to win the rejoin round. Episodes Episode Links So basically link your episode here each week. Make sure you put your name and your episode! Note: Only two revisions are allowed after initially posting your episode. The Beginning - 01 * "Red the Pooper" - Written by SeemsGood * "Hoopla Jr." - Written by CrazySponge * "SquidClone" - Written by Purple133 * "Helicopter Madness" - Written by AFallenPower * "Idiot Sauce" - Written by Golfpecks256 * "Spongebob Meets a Hooker" - Written by JackHackers * "A Misuse of Fortune" - Written by TheJasbre202 * "Squid's Project" - Written by Locknloaded23 * "There Are Some Idiots In This World" - Written by PolarTem * "A Robbing we will go" - Written by Rocky Lobster Summer Days - 02 * "SpongeBob For Smash" - Written by CrazySponge * "Crazy Craps" - Written by Purple133 * "SBFW in a Nutshell" - Written by TheJasbre202 * "SpongeBob's Awakening" - Written by * "SpongeBob visits FANDOM" - Written by Golfpecks256 * "Never Gonna Say Goodbye" - Written by JackHackers * "Mr krabzz" - Written by Locknloaded23 * "The Wonders of Krappy Land (Unreleased)" - Written by Rocky Lobster * "SeemsGood the Reviewer" - Written by SeemsGood Elite Eight - 03 * "COMIC TRANSFORMATION!" - Written by CrazySponge * "Impractical SpongeBob" - Written by Purple133 * "The Antics of an Intern" - Written by TheJasbre202 * "The Krusty Dish" - Written by Golfpecks256 * "Plankton (SpongeBob Squarepants v2.0 episode)" - Written by JackHackers * "Spongebob the anime: prank calls" - Written by Locknloaded23 * "White Duck vs. Black Duck" - Written by SeemsGood * My Secret Diary - Written by PolarTem The Return - 04 * "FANDOM visits Golf" - Written by SeemsGood * "Unnamed Transcript" - Written by AFallenPower * "Krappy Land Employee Manual" - Written by Rocky Lobster Discord - 05 * "Boating Bogus" - Written by Purple133 * TBA - Written by TheJasbre202 * TBA - Written by JackHackers * TBA - Written by CrazySponge * TBA - Written by Locknloaded23 * "SpongeBob visits Discord" - Written by Golfpecks256 * TBA - Written by PolarTem * TBA - Written by Re-Entrant Category:Purple133 Category:Competitions Category:2018 Category:Seasons Category:FireMatch